


Big Fan

by tinybabydeer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Liam's birthday video to Niall, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybabydeer/pseuds/tinybabydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” Niall said, grinning.</p><p>“Hi,” Liam said back, eyes going scrunchy in the corners.</p><p>Niall let himself lean fake-casual against the doorframe, willing his twitchy body to go smooth and still. “I’m a big fan,” he purred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction fic to Liam's video to Niall featuring ROLEPLAY with BIG FAN NIALL and BIG CELEBRITY LIAM because I am WEAK
> 
> Written real fast might be real sloppy I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it

_“Hi Niall Horan, it’s Liam from One Direction. I’ve heard you’re a big fan, I’ve also heard it’s your birthday. Just wanted to wish you a happy 21st birthday. Hope you have a good one, and I’ll see you soon.”_

Liam in the video, with his shiny aviators and stubble, really did look the part of some sort of big-time celebrity. Well, he was actually, but he was really laying it on thick, wasn’t he? Niall didn’t miss the corner of his mouth twitching, though, threatening to break character, and he in turn couldn’t stop the grin that almost made his cheeks hurt with how wide it was. 

The past week had felt like a seven-day birthday celebration, which is what he got for having his party back home before even getting to the states for his proper big day. He’d been getting birthday wishes from all over, but this one made his insides feel squirmy and hot. It was silly how much his heart pounded as he glanced at his watch. They had at least an hour before they had to be anywhere, and Liam was bound to be back in his room down the hall by now.

Not bothering to shoot off a text, Niall got up off his bed, pocketing his mobile and practically jogging out of his room, smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. If this is what he wanted to do, then fuck it. Niall could play along.

Rapping sharply on the door, Niall bounced on the balls of his feet as he heard rustling inside, muffled footfalls against the cushy hotel carpet, and then tried to ignore the way his heart jumped and flopped like a caught fish as Liam opened the door, smile blooming on his face as he saw who it was.

“Hi,” Niall said, grinning.

“Hi,” Liam said back, eyes going scrunchy in the corners.

Niall let himself lean fake-casual against the doorframe, willing his twitchy body to go smooth and still. “I’m a big fan,” he purred, voice going low and coy and warm as he stared up at Liam, who blinked slowly before catching on. Liam’s gaze went hot, just for a second, before the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a very self-satisfied little smirk. 

“You saw the video then?” he said, raising a brow. 

Niall shrugged. “Might have done.”

“Was it everything you wished for?”

Niall pursed his lips, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Was hoping for a proper present,” he said, looking back up at Liam and cocking his head to the side. Liam chuckled, taking the bait.

“Oh, and what is that, birthday boy?” he said, taking a step closer. Niall let his eyes drag across the speckled navy of his t-shirt, perfectly thin and soft and worn in a way that only those fake-vintage shirts you buy could be. Forcing his eyes to meet Liam’s, he damn near batted his eyelashes. He was playing this up as far as Liam would take it. “Can I come inside?”

Liam cocked a brow again, smirking shrewdly, and stepped aside, holding the door open for him as Niall strode in. Niall didn’t miss the way Liam’s eyes raked up and down Niall’s back, and he couldn’t help the shivery little thrill he felt as a result. He turned on a heel, hands clasped behind his back and smiled brightly, blushing pink.

“I was hoping for a kiss,” he said, almost shyly, but his eyes were shining sharp. Liam hummed in response, walking toward him until they were toe-to-toe. Liam had a few inches on Niall, but it wasn’t really noticeable until they were really standing close, and they were standing close. The difference in their size made a delicious shiver snake up Niall’s spine, and he bit his lip, grinning, as he looked up into Liam’s possibly dark eyes.

Liam reached up slowly, and gently held Niall’s chin, tipping his head up just slightly. Niall’s breath went quick and shallow, eyes drooping shut as he let his mouth relax, expecting a kiss when suddenly he felt the warm, soft press of lips against his cheekbone. 

Liam pulled back, grinning like an arsehole, as Niall’s eyes opened and he squawked with indignation. “That wasn’t a kiss!” he sputtered, “I meant a real one!” His lower lip stuck out in what he knew was a childish pout, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been spending too much time with Harry probably.

Liam very manfully bit back a laugh at the look on Niall’s face and huffed a breath as if he were actually torn. “Aren’t you a bit young?”

Niall made an offended face. “I’m 21, now!”

“So you are,” Liam hummed and finally dipped down and pressed a very gentle kiss straight onto Niall’s lips. Niall’s breath whooshed out of his lungs and his eyes dipped closed again as he moved his mouth against Liam’s. It was dry and way too chaste but it still made Niall’s stomach swoop the way it did when he drove over hills too fast in his car. His hands reached up, finding Liam’s hips and digging into the fabric of his shirt there. He could feel Liam’s breath hitch from his position against his mouth, and Liam finally opened up and let his tongue slide, thick and hot and wet, against the already parting seam of Niall’s mouth. Niall moaned then, arching closer and letting his own tongue snake against Liam’s in his mouth.

He was dizzy with it, breathless and halfway to a full hard-on when Liam finally broke apart from him, breathing hard himself. His eyes were hooded and there was a flush high on his cheeks and Niall bit his lip, nearly giggling and wanting to drag his fingers through Liam’s beard just to see if it was as scratchy and tickley against his hands as it was against his face (he knew it was, but _science_ , or something). 

Liam made some sort of deep purring growly noise in his throat that made Niall’s knees a bit weak. “My, my, little Niall. You do this to all the big stars you meet?”

Niall’s mouth fell open in mock indignation. “I’m not that kind of boy!” He stepped closer, pulling flush against Liam’s body, feeling the heat even through his clothes, and looked up at him through his eyelashes in what he hoped was approximately a coy, flirty look. “I’ve never done this before.”

Liam growled, like, proper then. “Like hell you haven’t,” and suddenly, Niall was being backed up and with a dull thud, hit the nearest wall. Liam’s body, hard and hot and unyielding, rolled against him, grinding his pelvis against Niall’s and Niall, fully hard by now, hissed out a gasp at the pressure. His head lolled back against the wall, eyes slipped shut and brows furrowed together with pleasure as Liam ground against him, his erection rutting against the space between Niall’s aching prick and his hipbone. His shirt was riding up, and he could feel the rough fabric of Liam’s jeans against the thin skin. He was probably gonna get a burn if this kept up, and a teeny tiny part of him hoped he did.

His arms found their way around the back of Liam’s neck, hanging on for dear life and getting dangerously close to creaming his bloody pants like a teenager. There was sweat on Liam’s brow, and he could feel his breath coming out in humid pants against his neck as he hitched his hips up again. “Liam-” Niall moaned, and finally Liam slowed his thrusts, groaning weakly as if it physically pained him to stop. 

Niall began to whine in protest when suddenly Liam’s hands were at his crotch, fumbling with the button of his fly. Oh, right, okay. This was acceptable.

“How am I supposed to resist,” Liam was murmuring against Niall’s mouth, peppering it intermittently with kisses that Niall was desperately trying to chase, “Such a fit young fan? On his birthday no less, it would be, _ah_ , criminal.”

“Yeh, criminal,” Niall said, eyes barely open and watching as Liam yanked his jeans and pants down just underneath his balls, leaving his cock, pink and wet with precome, bobbing in the cool hotel room air. Liam reached for his own flies then, but Niall had a better idea. “No, let me-” he said, voice already rough with desire, as he sunk to his knees onto the carpet.

Liam moaned something that almost sounded like a protest, but didn’t stop Niall as he pulled his jeans down and mouthed at the head of his dick through the cotton of his boxer briefs. Nosing the sensitive skin under his belly button, Niall pulled his pants down in one smooth move that unfortunately made Liam’s dick bounce back and slap him wetly on the cheek.

By the time the two of them had stopped hysterically giggling long enough to catch their breath, Liam’s dick had lost a bit of its enthusiasm, which Niall was determined to fix. Mouthing along its length, he let saliva pool on his tongue before dragging it around the head, eyes flicking upward as Liam groaned, almost pitching forward and having to brace himself against the wall with his hand.

“I thought- _ah_ \- this was supposed to be _your_ present,” Liam managed, glancing down as Niall slid his length deep into his mouth, working the base with a deft hand. Going down nearly enough to choke, Niall slid off wetly, and gasped a breath. “It is,” he said throatily, already sounding halfway to wrecked, eyes shiny.

He let Liam thrust shallowly into his mouth, bracing his fingers at the base to make sure it wouldn’t go too deep. Sometimes he liked the way he could gag on Liam’s cock, gasping for breath and coughing, but today he wanted no interruptions. Hollowing his cheeks, he ran the flat of his tongue along the slit, feeling a gush of precome that coated the back of his throat with its briny, musky taste. His dick twitched, and he moaned quietly as he wrapped his free hand around it, working slowly over the shiny head to match his pace on Liam’s.

Liam was digging his nails into the wallpaper, certain he was going to leave scratch marks. Niall’s eyes flicked up, smiling as he pulled up and off Liam’s cock and opened his mouth wide to drag his tongue against the spit-slicked head, deliberately showing off and grinning cheekily. “You’re so hot,” he managed, voice gravelly, “I’ve always thought so, I’ve fantasized about this, about your cock-”

With that, Liam was gripping his biceps and hauling him upright, kissing him brutally and sinking his tongue into Niall’s mouth, chasing the taste of his cock there. Niall moaned desperately, fingers digging into Liam’s shoulders and barely keeping him upright. Liam snaked a hand in between their bodies, rucking up their shirts nearly to the armpits in two deft motions and wrapping his hand around both their dicks at once. Niall’s knees nearly buckled at the feeling of Liam’s cock sliding against his, the ridge of the crown catching against his own, slick with his spit. Liam’s hand was so big that it easily wrapped around the two of them, not so much moving as holding them firmly together as Liam’s hips bucked against Niall’s.

Niall’s breath was coming in short pants now, he swore he couldn’t feel his legs. All he felt was the rippling, sparking pleasure of his dick grinding against Liam and the slide of sweat down the back of his neck and the stinging rasp of Liam’s beard in the sensitive spot where his jaw met his ear and the nipping bites and oh god he was going to come.

His hips were rolling on their own accord, desperate and chasing the licks of pleasure snaking up his spine and back again and pooling deep in his belly, liquid, lava hot. He was dimly aware that Liam was muttering into his neck, just bitten-off sentences and curses and praise. Niall could hear high, gasping moans and was distantly surprised to realize it was coming from him as Liam swiped a thumb along the heads of their dicks. He was so, so close and he tried to tell Liam that but all English seemed to have melted out his ears with the rest of his brain. He brought his hands to Liam’s face, scrambling and fumbling as he pulled him up into a kiss as Liam thumbed Niall’s cockhead _hard_ and that was it.

The kiss became less of a kiss and more of Niall keening high and loud against Liam’s mouth, hips bucking wildly as he began to come, white ropes of it splattering against Liam’s abs and dribbling down. Niall’s face was screwed up tight and he was unconsciously making hitching _uh, uh, uh_ noises as Liam milked the last of his orgasm out of him, coating his hand and cock with his come. Already oversensitive, Niall groaned in protest as Liam sped up his hips, mouthing at his sweaty neck.

“So close, Niall, fuck- _fuck_ -”

Niall whimpered and bit hard into the meat where Liam’s neck met his shoulder and with a shocked gasp, Liam finally came, hard. Niall could feel his come hit as far as his nipple and his dick gave a feeble twitch at the sensation.

They stood there, gasping for air against the hotel wall, covered in sticky, cooling jizz and generally were a big sweaty mess. Niall could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and instantly gave in to it, beaming up at Liam, shiny with sweat and thoroughly well-fucked. Liam returned the grin easily, still slightly breathless, and planted a lingering kiss on Niall’s mouth.

“Happy birthday, Niall Horan.”

Niall hummed happily. “See, now _that_ was a present.”

Liam’s eyes crinkled happily and he responded with a sweet kiss on his cheekbone. “Anything for a big fan.”


End file.
